1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-brightness liquid crystal display exhibiting reduced, downward grayscale inversion, and a method of driving the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
RGBW liquid crystal displays have been proposed as high-brightness liquid crystal displays, for example, as is disclosed in JP-A-05-241551. The RGBW liquid crystal display includes pixels of four RGBW colors for color display. Specifically, the RGBW liquid crystal display has white (W) pixels in addition to RGB pixels, exhibiting an increase in brightness in a normal direction (hereinafter, referred to as front direction) to a display surface compared with the typical RGB liquid crystal display. If the RGBW liquid crystal display is applied to a TN liquid crystal display having high transmittance, such an advantage is expected to be further enhanced.
The TN liquid crystal display, however, has a disadvantage of downward grayscale inversion. An optically-compensatory film is typically used to compensate for residual retardation during black display, so that grayscale inversion is somewhat reduced.